vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackfeather
Description Blackfeather is a striking duelist who pierces the hearts of his opponents. When building weapon items, he becomes a powerful assassin. Building crystal and utility items instead unlocks powerful effects for himself and his team. He performs well in the lane where he can focus on accumulating gold early in the match. Abilities Heartthrob Blackfeather's attacks and abilities apply Heartthrob stacks to enemies. Any time stacks are added or refreshed, Blackfeather also deals bonus crystal damage for each stack already on the target. *Bonus damage: 5-10 (level 1-12) (+15% CP). *Max 2 stacks on minions and monsters, 5 stacks on heroes and objectives. *Stacks appear as broken hearts around enemies. *Instead of energy, Blackfeather uses Focus for his abilities. This is capped at 100 and naturally regenerates 10 per second. Blackfeather also recovers an additional 10 focus for each basic attack he lands. ---- Feint of Heart Blackfeather lunges to his target with a thrust of his sword, then gains 2.2 movement speed for 3s. *If the target has full Heartthrob stacks, it deals bonus weapon damage based on the target's missing health. *'Overdrive:' At max rank, the cooldown for Feint of Heart is reset if the target is killed within 0.5s. *Execute damage is capped against non-heroes. *This ability triggers basic-attack effects. Stats: *'Cooldown:' 9s / 8.5s / 8s / 7.5s / 7s *'Focus Cost:' 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 *'Damage:' 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 (+50% CP) (+150% WP) *'Missing Health %:' 15% / 15% / 15% / 15% / 25% *'Cap vs. Nonheroes:' 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 *'Heartthrob Stacks Applied:' 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 ---- On Point Blackfeather pierces all enemies in a line, damaging them. *'Overdrive:' At max rank, On Point gains increased range. *If this hits at least one enemy hero, Blackfeather also gains a barrier for 1.2s that scales with 5% of his bonus health and recovers 35 focus. *The amount of focus recovered is further increased with 2% of his max energy and 50% of his energy regen. *Deals 50% less damage to minions. Stats *'Cooldown:' 6s / 5.5s / 5s / 4.5s / 3.5s *'Focus Cost:' 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 / 40 *'Range:' 7 / 7 / 7 / 7 / 9''' *'Damage: '''80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 (+180% CP) (+120% WP) *'Barrier: '''125 / 200 / 275 / 350 / 425 ---- Rose Offensive Blackfeather dashes and slashes all enemies along his path. *During the dash, Blackfeather is immune to negative effects and has fortified health. *This ability has two charges. *This ability triggers basic-attack effects. '''Stats *'Charge Time:' 45s / 40s / 35s *'Cooldown:' 0.2 / 0.2 / 0.2 *'Focus Cost:' 40 / 30 / 20 * Damage: 100 / 150 / 200 (+50% CP) *'Fortified Health:' 75 / 125 / 175 ---- Tips #Blackfeather uses Focus for his abilities and since it regenerates quickly, freely use your abilities. #On Point is a great way to contribute damage without putting yourself in harm's way. #Rose Offensive is an offensive and defensive tool, allowing Blackfeather to deal damage and dodge negative effects. Choose wisely! Category:Heroes Category:Characters